Inspiration not Obsession
Inspiration not Obsession By Foxey ~~ Snow. That was Hollypaw's most favorite thing in the world. First. Second was herself for being her. Third was the air, for being sweet and crisp. No clanmates were in her list of favorite cats. Not her friends, not her family. Not any cat. Hollypaw felt a gust of wind blow an autumn leaf onto her face. Green, she thought. Happy the way she is, but yearns the sky. The black she cat wasn't quite sure her inferences were accurate, so she experimentally bit into it. Almost immediately, her action of simply wanting to know about the little leaf, she heard, "Would you look at that? Hollypaw's a moose now, chewing leaves." Brightpaw jeered. "I thought Clan cats feasted on prey only!" Beechpaw gasped sarcastically. "But...don't we eat leaves Berryfall gives us?" Aspenpaw poked his nose out of a shrub. Brightpaw huffed, "Herbs when necessary. Definitely not for fun." Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. "Remedies matter too; you cannot discriminate by tone and entity!" The three barked laughs. "Did you hear that?" Brightpaw scoffed. "She makes no sense!" Beechpaw fell over, laughing. Hollypaw glanced at the third and saw Aspenpaw frowning and then he disappeared behind the shrubs again. She turned her gaze back to her littermates, then turn and ran back to camp. ~~ She was not invited to the Gathering. Could not spare for cats to mock DriftClan for one extraordinary cat. Since she was also in trouble for running off from lessons and refusing to go back and hunt, she had to stay in her den with no prey. Hollypaw fiddled with the orange leaf that had gotten her into this mess. Maybe I can help her; she needs someone. She left out the part that she needed someone too. I will help her reach the sky...someday. Until then, she would be Hollypaw. ~~ It was nighttime and no one had said a word to her, thankfully. It was probably pitch-black nighttime. Hollypaw decided that her punishment was over. So she padded out of her den and over to the camp entrance, passing by a snoozing Watersplash. She jumped over the edge of the twolegplace wall. She took her friend, the leaf with her. Hollypaw walked around an arch of trees, and inspected all of them. She leapt upon the tallest sequoia, remembering her tree-climbing lessons which, she was strangely the best at of all her subjects. She climbed higher and higher, reaching for the last branch, and began to sway. She curled her claws around the branches and gritted her teeth, then bit down hard on the last branch, bringing her up. Now her teeth hurt. She slid the leaf off her back with her tail and set it on top, where it could shine bright in the moonlight. Farewell, Comrade. Shall we encounter another moon? Hollypaw climbed off of the tree gently and delicately. Just then, the first snow flakes of the year began to fall. ~~ Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions